


走廊上发生了什么

by Wesbuner



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesbuner/pseuds/Wesbuner
Summary: 小感实验出错，他和漂移被吸入了暗影空间，然后漂移开始作死（不）的故事





	走廊上发生了什么

实验室里，一台红色漂亮的显微镜在操作台前忙碌，那是感知器——飞船上众人皆知的著名科学家，兼同样众所周知的漂移的火伴。  
现在感知器正在进行太空桥的升级测试。之前的太空桥性能及效率非常高，但是耗能也同样很高，鉴于最近寻光号能量储存开始紧张，为了避免能源不足耗费过多，通天晓建议感知器在太空桥能源消耗方面的问题改进升级。  
现在已经是感知器待在实验室里的第五个恒星日，没办法，感知器就是这样个性，他如果深究钻研某样东西就把别的全忘了，包括自己需要补充能量和……漂移。  
不过幸好，漂移深知感知器的性格，他才不生气咧，他倒是觉得感知器这样才认真的可爱嘛。每天到时间点，漂移总会端着能量快哼着歌扭进感知器的实验室——实验室本来设了声控锁，但是漂移也被允许进入，咳大家都懂为什么的——漂移向来是感教授最重视的，所以老是有很多机在经过实验室门前发出感叹“他渣的漂移怎么那么好运气哎……好想捏感知器啊……啊啊啊哎……”毕竟感知器可是超——级软萌的，可那个万恶的前虎子老是霸占着感知器，没想到竟然泡到教授了！伤心了好多感知器的仰慕者。   
“小感！！！！！我来了有没有想我～”头也不用回，感知器就知道是漂移来了，他其实很感谢漂移，如果不是他记得，自己可能早就忘记补充能量而下线了。他没有回头，因为他知道漂移绝对会自己凑上来。  
果然，漂移溜到感知器身旁，整个机粘上来。漂移直接伸出手抱住感知器，顺便头雕在感知器的肩上蹭着。感知器没有介意，漂移总是这样。感知器对漂移微笑了一下，继续忙活手上活，他也只能这样打个招呼，仪器调整进行到了最后，感知器需要全身芯注意一切产生误差的地方，否则太空桥升级可能导致失败。  
“哦普神啊……小感你怎么能这么可爱。”漂移觉得感知器总是冷冷的，但深入（和谐）了解后，感知器在充电床上软软呻吟的样子让他记忆犹新。  
想到这，漂移突然想起来他们好像……很久没有拆一发了，突然有点想……漂移是个行动派，他趁感知器不注意（本来也就没在意），一只手抚上感知器的腰部曲线，另一只手轻轻揉上他的镜桶。敏感处被袭击，感知器惊叫起来：“漂移！你在……啊……”腰部装甲被漂移抚摸着，他的手探进装甲缝隙里，慢慢摩擦着感知器的敏感点。“漂移！”感知器腰一软，直接靠上身后的机，被漂移搂住才没有滑下去。  
“不要弄啦……啊……”感知器说的恶狠狠的，但变了腔调，出口成了呻吟声。“小感，我们多久没拆了……”“不要……现在我……”感知器的手因为漂移的抚摸颤抖得厉害，根本无法继续注意手上的实验。  
滴滴滴！  
传感器传出警报，一个错误漏洞突然产生，但感知器全身发软根本操作不了，眼睁睁看着太空桥突然启动产生耀眼的绿色光芒，而自己的机体被巨大的吸力吸进去……  
感知器是被轻轻拍上线的，他迷茫的打开光镜，看到是漂移一脸担心的看着自己。“都怪你！你看看现在我们怎么回去……”感知器突然想到刚才的事情，面甲皱起来瞪着漂移。“小感你先看看自己在哪。”漂移没有预料中懊悔的样子，感知器转了转头，发现自己依旧在实验室他输了口气，幸好幸好。  
但是当感知器想继续试验时，他惊悚的发现自己的手穿过了仪器！“漂移！这……”感知器吓得退后直接撞进漂移怀里。“是不是发现自己触碰不了这些东西？”漂移没有继续开玩笑，他在感知器醒来之前就发现了，不但是物，他也触碰不到别的实体。  
漂移曾听说过另一个时空，叫做暗影空间，是同一个地点的另一个界面，不过不用担心，只要在开启太空桥定位就能回去了，不过再回去之前，漂移觉得这是个继续刚才行动的好地方。  
他告诉感知器自己所知道的一切，感知器低下头认真思索着，不料突然被漂移拉着穿过实验室进入到走廊。“怎么了？”漂移没有回答，而是把感知器抵到墙壁上，直接分开他的双腿，趴到他音频接收器边：“既然不用担心，我们把刚才没做完的继续？”  
“你……就知道拆……”感知器红了面甲，他也放下芯来，但在走廊里就算看不到自己也太羞耻了……  
感知器还在胡思乱想的时候，漂移已经探到他后挡板处，隔着后挡板按上了感知器的外部节点。一阵快感电流从那个部位传出，感知器颤了颤机体，大腿根部夹住漂移的手。好吧，感知器承认自己果然也是想来一发的，他确实怀念自己曾经被粗大的管子填满的那种饱涨感，可是好羞耻……  
漂移不给感知器思考的时间，继续坏笑着，那只作祟的手继续按压，从后往前戳刺着，隔着装甲最后回到节点附近轻轻画圈。这样的刺激已经让感知器的接口蠕动起来，内壁分泌出润滑液，渗出装甲，沿着洁白的大腿根部滑下。  
感知器轻喘着，小声的呻吟。漂移最终卸下他的后挡板，接口周围全是透亮的粘粘的润滑液。漂移直接捏住外部节点搓揉，强烈的快感刺激让感知器剧烈打颤，更多液体渗出，接口蠕动着渴望容纳点什么，而漂移却更加用力捏着节点，疼痛抵不过欲望，接口瞬间过载，一股液体喷出，溅了漂移一手。感知器咬着唇，全身哆嗦“啊……啊嗯……进来……漂移……”  
尽管过载，接口却格外空虚，渴望被进入。感知器语无伦次的说着，渴望被填满。“别急啊小感……”漂移安慰着，掀起两机前挡板，一手握住两根弹出槽部的输出管，另只手戳入被液体泡得发亮的肿胀接口。温暖柔软的内壁接触到手指的一瞬间全贴上来主动摩擦蠕动。漂移的指尖继续深入挖掘，一直抵上一个传感节点狠狠按压。“啊！……嗯……嗯……”感知器完全只能瘫软在漂移怀里，任由他使坏。他软软的呻吟，讨好的蹭蹭漂移。两机的输出管逐渐胀大，基部的灯一节节亮起，感知器受不了，输出管在手指按压下吐出液体，滴到地板上，拉出长丝，淫靡的欲望笼罩上方，铺盖在两机身上。  
漂移撤出手指，输出管在接口周围戳刺，最后猛然插入难耐的接口。输出管撑开了内壁的每一处褶皱，恰到好处的照顾到了每一处敏感节点，逼迫内壁分泌更多液体，漂移被包裹的舒服叹了口气，而感知器被更大的快感冲击，发出更大喘息声。  
接口讨好的收缩着，吮吸粗长的管身。突然，脚步声从走廊深处传来，伴随着有机在说话的声音逐渐明晰。远处，两个过路机正在谈论着什么并向漂移和感知器方向靠近。  
漂移听到了动静，但感知器没有，他早就沉浸在快感之中，传感器的信号窗口一直在弹出过载电流的提醒，他无暇顾及外界发生的事。漂移丝毫不担心，反正他们看不到的，他并没有告诉小感。  
漂移忽视了渐近的脚步声，俯下机体，头雕蹭蹭小感，引擎声轰然而起，用力抽插着输出管，顶开一寸寸内壁的敏感处。如果漂移能看到感知器的内部，一定会更加沉迷沦陷；内壁上镶嵌着蓝色的灯，颗颗环绕着向内部深处延伸，直至尽头的紧闭的能源镜。输出管每一次的插入，都会完全摩擦过灯线，蓝色的荧光毫无节奏得闪烁，大股大股液体把管身抹得润滑透亮。  
感知器的大脑模块罢了工，任由机体漂浮在欲望的波浪上起起落落。但当过路机经过两正在交合的机时，感知器突然瞥见了他们，迷糊忘了身处另个空间，惊叫起来：“啊！我们……”被看到的强烈羞耻感袭来，让他猛的收缩接口，将体内的管子用力绞紧，但吮吸的更厉害了。  
感知器羞得立马缩起来，抱住漂移脖子，整个机埋进漂移怀里，被打开的双腿紧紧环住漂移的腰。面对感知器热情的投怀送抱，漂移倒是很高兴，反正没机看得到，罪恶感……管他呢……  
漂移的管子被内壁绞得舒服，更加深入那个欲仙欲死的温暖通道。他反搂住感知器，把他抵在墙上，用力挺跨，冲撞着能源镜。一股股强烈快感让感知器面甲红透，无意识半张着嘴光镜迷离：“哈……嗯……”  
索性路机看不到他们，直径越过继续走。一瞬间的紧张渐渐放下，感知器纠结着锤了漂移的肩甲，但面甲上的红晕让他恶狠狠的眼神变得更可爱。“小感你怎么那么可爱啊……哈……”漂移加大抽插的力度，管子碾压一路的敏感处，直接撞上感知器的能源镜。感知器在最敏感的部位被用力挤压顶撞时难耐的叫出声“啊！……嗯啊啊啊……”快感袭卷而来，洁白的大腿根部早已沾染上两机的交合液，粉红色和蓝色混杂着滴落到地上，接口不自觉地抽搐喷出一股股液体。  
漂移一手拖着感知器的臀部，一手捏住他的输出管。那根管子也胀大到极致，不时有液体从顶端小孔渗出。漂移撸动管身，娴熟的手法自根部揉捏到顶端，拇指轻轻揩拭顶部小孔，并戳着孔四指绕着输出管微微转动。前前后后的敏感点被卖力伺候着，感知器体内液体叫嚣着要释放，他忍不住挺起腰，输出管微微抖动，喷射出大量粉色交合液，溅上漂移的腹甲，色情的滴落。  
剧烈的过载让感知器不禁绞紧体内的粗大管子，完美契合的管身被挤压，漂移打着颤差点过载。他挨过这波快感，捞起感知器的大腿撞上最深处开始冲刺，每次撞击让能源镜开始颤动，一道缝隙打开。感知器还没从过载中缓过来，就被一轮又一轮的快感在次冲刷，呻吟声充斥着走廊。  
漂移在最后一个顶撞中直接突破能源镜，强压让交合液喷出，用力打在次级燃料箱内，感知器弓起机体承受自内而来麻痒的快感，再一次抽泣着过载。  
三次过载让感知器直接下线，倒在漂移怀里。

最后是漂移call了同伴打开太空桥把他俩接回来，顺便把感知器清洗清洗，借过度工作导致劳累下线给感知器请了个长假，他俩在假期度过美（和谐）好（和谐）的每一天

**Author's Note:**

> 👀漂移真棒棒嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿


End file.
